Lots and Lots of Candy
by TreesAndCheese
Summary: Matthew and Ivan discover a new way to get candy. Just a short little RusCan Halloween story


"Ivan!"

"Hmph"

"Ivan!"

"Nooo."

"Ivan Braginski get down here right now!"

"But Matvey! I don't want to." Ivan slowly made his way down the staircase, pout on his face and arms crossed.

"Come on. You look awesome! And this will be fun." Matthew dashed over to him and immediately started fixing his collar and smoothing his cape. Yes, the great Ivan was wearing a cape, a deep red one. And a puffy white shirt, too tight black pants, and plastic fangs. There was fake blood on his neck and a fancy hat perched on his head. That was his complete vampire outfit that he was guilted into wearing by Matthew.

"Why must I wear this? I look dumb..." Ivan looked down to his knee-high lather boots.

"No, you don't. You make an awesome vampire. Besides, humans do this every year! Its fun and we should do it too!" Matthew finally stopped messing with his outfit. He then stepped back and grinned.

It seemed that Matthew was dressed up too. He was dressed up as a polar bear. It was, quite frankly, the cutest thing Russia had ever seen. The bear hat sat snugly and warmly on the top of his golden curls. He had the smallest of blushes adorning his face. He put on his fuzzy white mittens and he grabbed the cauldron that he would later use to hold candy. He also handed one to Ivan, this one was the shape of a jack-o-lantern.

"Da, human children do..." Ivan grumbled under his breath.

Matthew just smiled and grabbed his keys and a bowl of candy. The two of them walked out into the chilly night air. He placed to bowl in front of his door with a sign that said 'please just take one' and turned to lock the door.

"Come on Ivan!" The enthusiastic polar bear then proceeded to drag the unwilling vampire out of his house and down the street.

"Lets start over here, eh?"

"Da, da." Ivan really didn't feel like 'trick-or-treating' at all but he was glad that Matthew was enjoying himself.

They walked up to the first house and Matthew happily ran up to the front door after gawking at their graveyard scene in their yard. Matthew bounced on the balls of his feet and he waited for Ivan to walk up next to him. Once they were in place Mathew excitedly rang the door bell and yelled, "Trick or Treat!"

"Dude. Don't you think your too ol-"

A man in his late thirties opened the door, got a good look at Ivan glaring, screamed in a way that would put little girls to shame before chucking the handful of candy at the two. He then ran inside shut the door. Matthew and Ivan stood there as they heard several locks slide into place.

Ivan glanced out of the corner of his eye at Matthew. While he was pretty much expecting that reaction he hopped Matthew wasn't too put out. He was staring in shock at the closed door. He blinked a couple of times before looking back at Ivan.

"Jeeze, Ivan, you scared that man so bad." He then proceeded to laugh hysterically at the look on Ivan's face.

"Don't be mean, Matvey. He lasted a good three seconds before he ran away screaming." Ivan chuckled a bit, happy to see that Matthew was still enjoying himself.

"Yeah, good for him! At least he gave us some candy before hiding like a little mouse." Matthew's laughing died down slightly as he picked up the candy from the welcome mat and dividing it evenly between the two.

"Da, or else I would have to go in after him and get some." There was then a terrified squeak and the sound of someone running up the stairs which caused them both to burst out in fresh peals of laughter.

"Let's go to the next house, eh?" Canada smiled as they made their way past some small children dressed up as fairies, a fireman, superman, a pumpkin, and a witch.

The rest of the night passed in pretty much the same way. Only a few occupants of the houses didn't run away in terror. Near the end of the night Ivan had really gotten into the spirit of things (ha, a pun) and started to purposefully scare people. They didn't see many people that they both knew, but they did run into Alfred and some of his friends. Alfred was dressed as a superhero... all of them.

They had arrived back at Matthew's house fairly late at night. Instead of thinking of the cold,of his uncomfortable shoes, or of how embarrassing the entire night had been he was happy to have gone trick-or-treating

They got home, sorted through their massive amounts of candy and watched scary movies until they both fell asleep on the couch. All-in-all, it was the best Halloween Ivan had ever had and he was already excited for next year.

**Happy Halloween!**

**Author's note: this is just a short little thing i did for Halloween since I'm pretty sure i had never really read any RusCan Halloween fics... i could be wrong though...'**

**anywho~ my spell check was being weird (non-existent) so if you spot any mistakes PLEASE tell me. i hope you enjoyed it!**

**Disclaimer: CALM DOWN! i don't own anything!**

**tons-o-luv**

**TreesAndCheese**


End file.
